Hollywood Heartbreak
by ALD96
Summary: Caroline Forbes is Hollywood's golden girl. She's got a famous boyfriend, and has even landed a big movie role. But what happens when she finds out that her costar in the movie is none other than Hollywood's bad boy, Niklaus Mikaelson, the subject of Caroline's hatred. Will she continue hating him, or will their onscreen romance, transition to off-sreen? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, with my favorite OTP Klaroline. Like I said, I'm new at this so give me any/all pointers you feel necessary. I'm not sure yet if I'll continue this, so just leave me a review saying if you want to read more! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters :)

She tossed her golden mane over her shoulder, and smiled that iconic smile, as she strutted down the red carpet. Caroline Forbes was Hollywood's golden girl, and one of the most beloved actresses in America. She was the classic example of small town girl makes good, and people just ate it up. Ever since she was 15 and landed her first big role in the remake of Dracula, she has been on every magazine cover, every news channel, and gossip website. The public couldn't get enough of her.

The photographers screamed at her from all directions, "Caroline, Caroline over here!" She gazed at all the cameras in one swoop, her eyes flitting from lens to lens with skill. "Great now can we get some of the two of you together?" Caroline smiled and looked at her boyfriend who was a few feet behind her on the red carpet.

"Sure, no problem" she said as she walked over to his side. She slipped her manicured hand into one of his and the crowd went wild. The cameras started flashing like crazy, as they screamed their names. "Caroline, Tyler over here!" They stood there for a while longer before finally heading inside to the premiere.

"Ughh, I thought that would never end" Caroline said turning to her boyfriend.

"It's your movie Care, it's kind of a given that they would want pictures of you" Tyler said very matter of factly.

Caroline glanced at him, and forced a smile, before grabbing his hand and pulling him deeper into the room. She let her eyes scan the large group of people, before they finally found there target. "Come on" she said as she walked over to her manager.

"Caroline! Oh good you're here, I just saw David walk in the room" Elena Gilbert said in an animated tone.

"Shut up, shut up he actually came?" Caroline squealed while jumping up and down. She threw her arms around Tyler and hugged him.

"Wow Caroline, that's great" he said while hugging her back.

Caroline smiled at her supportive boyfriend before pulling back to look at her manager again.

"I just can't believe he actually showed up, do you think this means he is actually considering me?" she asked Elena, her voice full of excitement and hope.

"I think there is definitely a strong chance, I heard from a reliable source that he has auditioned a couple other people for the role but that he is strongly leaning towards going with you" Elena replied.

Caroline's smile grew even bigger; she couldn't believe that this was happening. Her. Caroline Forbes. Small town girl. Actually had the shot of being in a David O. Russell movie. She had worked her ass off for 10 years and it was finally paying off. She loved her fans, and she knew that she had an amazing career, but she longed to be taken more seriously as an actress. She didn't want to be that blonde headed beauty, who stuck around for a couple years, and then disappeared. She wanted to be like Meryl, or Julia Roberts, someone that young girls could respect, and look up to, because of their talent not their genes.

"Okay, well when do you think he will make his official decision?" Caroline asked

"Hopefully if everything goes well tonight, and he enjoys the movie, he'll let you know at the after party."

Caroline squealed again jumping up and down, she was so incredibly excited she couldn't even contain herself. She looked at Tyler, still jumping up and down, "can you believe this?"

"Of course I can Care, no one can compete with your start power, think of all the press that you will attract to the project!" he said

Caroline scoffed "um yeah, and you know, my skills, think of all the skills and determination I can bring to the character" she said, annoyance heavy in her tone. Tyler, seemingly not having noticed his girlfriend's annoyance towards him nodded and looked around, "hey I'm gonna go grab us some drinks babe, I'll be right back" and with that he walked away.

Caroline watched him go with a look of exasperation. When she first started going out with Tyler she was head over heels for him. She was so young, and naïve and he was the perfect gentlemen. Always encouraging her, and telling her how beautiful she was. It also didn't hurt that he was a teen heartthrob. But as the years have gone on, it just seems like he is more interested in just being a part of Hollywood's "it couple" than he actually cares about her. Her mind kept wandering on the topic for a while before she shook herself back to reality. "Stop it Caroline, you're just nervous about the movie, and you're making up excuses" she mentally scolded herself. Yeah, that's it she was really anxious and she was just trying to come up with fake problems with her boyfriend to take her mind off things. Her and Tyler were the perfect couple. Really.

"Caroline" Elena shouted, interrupting her daydreaming. "Did you even here anything I just said?"

Caroline looked up at her manager, who was giving her an apprehensive look "Oh, sorry Elena I'm just preoccupied, what were you saying again?"

Elena stared at Caroline, not quite buying her story but not quite caring enough to question it further, "I was saying that Tyler just sent me a text saying that he had a sudden meeting with his publicist about something urgent and that he had to leave, he told me to tell you he was really sorry." Elena said a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh" Caroline said, her tone full of disappointed. "Um, yeah ok thanks for telling me" she said as she looked around the room.

"Are you okay Caroline?" Elena questioned

Caroline looked at Elena, her eyes full of pity, and with good reason. Tyler always ditched Caroline's events. It seemed that when it came to their relationship Tyler's things were always more important than hers.

Caroline cleared her throat, "yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go freshen up before the movie starts I'll catch you late" and then she walked away, desperately trying to ignore the unconvinced look coming from Elena. Why did Tyler always have to do this to her? She stood by his side at all of his stupid movie premieres, and then on one of the most important nights of her life he ditches her for a "publicist emergency". What. An. Asshole. She shouldn't let this bother her this bad but it did. Caroline was still thinking over all of this, when in a preoccupied manner she bumped into someone, accidentally falling on top of them.

She was hurriedly trying to get her bearings as she began to sit up "I am so sorry I didn't even see you there" she said as she stood up.

She bent down and was picking up all the things that fell out of her purse. As she finally collected all her things she began to stand up,

"Really, I apologi- she began to say, but she forgot what she was saying when she finally laid her eyes on the person she had pumped into. Niklaus Mikaelson. Hollywood's notorious bad boy. She had heard many bad things about him, but one thing was for sure, he was gorgeous. Full on, sex in a bottle, gorgeous. He had golden blonde hair, with tiny little curls in it, which made him look like he just woke up. His jaw was covered in matching gold stubble that added a certain grungy sex appeal. But the thing she couldn't stop staring at were his eyes. His clear blue, icy eyes. They held certain vulnerability, but also a very prominent edge, a danger. She was still staring in these eyes when he finally spoke.

"Sorry love, that was my bad" he said, "my very bad" he added, a dirty smirk growing on his face, as his eyes raked up and down over her body. She was snapped out of her reverie by his words.

"Excuse me?" Caroline scoffed, clearly not finding his innuendo funny.

"Well if you would prefer to have been the bad one, all you had to do was say so." He said cockily, as he stepped far too close to her to be appropriate.

"Seriously" Caroline laughed, "that's your pickup line, some stupid crap about me being bad." She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you know who I am?"

She watched the slight surprise in his eyes at her response, but he quickly recovered, by stepping again closer. Caroline's eyes widened a little at his close proximity, she could now feel his breath on her lips, and her eyes kept drifting down to his lips. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard him say "no but I want to, what do you say we get out of here?" he said smugly grabbing her hand.

"Ughh" Caroline said, pushing him away from her, "you are seriously a pig", and with that she stalked past him and into the theatre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie had just ended. And everyone loved it. Caroline was ecstatic, graciously accepting the many compliments she received from people walking by. She stood with Elena, at the after party, waiting for David.

"Are you sure he's coming" she asked Elena for the 20th time.

"Yes Caroline, he's coming" Elena said, "I'm sure of it."

Another 5 minutes went by and just when Caroline was about to ask her 21st question, Elena tapped Caroline and whispered animatedly in her ear "Caroline he's here."

Caroline whipped around, turning to where Elena was looking. And she saw him; David was walking right towards them a giant smile on his face. Caroline could feel all the nights' anxiety building up again. This was it. Her chance. Her chance to prove herself and it was all riding on what David said.

"Caroline, Elena!" David greeted them cheerily as he shook each of their hands.

"I must say Caroline, that movie was simply superb, it was truly a work of art."

Caroline and Elena grinned at each other quickly before turning back to the director in front of them.

"Thank you so much Mr. O. Russell that means a lot coming from you" Caroline beamed.

"Yes, well after seeing that performance I am more sure now than ever, that I would like to offer you the part of Elizabeth in my new movie." David said smiling

"Oh my gosh are you serious, I would be incredibly honored thank you so much, I won't let you down," Caroline gushed

David laughed, "Oh I'm sure of such, anyway there is someone I think you should meet Caroline," David said looking around, "hold on let me just find them."

When David walked away Elena and Carolina immediately glanced at each other jumping up and down.

"You did it Caroline it's yours." Elena said

"I know I can't believe it! I am so happy nothing could ruin my mood right now!" Caroline proclaimed laughing.

It seems she spoke too soon though, because at that precise moment she heard David from over her shoulder, "Caroline, I'd like you to meet your costar, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline turned around, the blood draining from her face, as she laid eyes on the biggest asshole in Hollywood. The cocky smirk, still cemented on his place, he grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips, as he said in that incredibly sexy British accent, "Hello love , long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. I am blown away by the response to this story. I didn't even expect one person to see it, so the 21 follows and 11 review seriously blew my mind! I would like to especially thank those who reviewed the story, I took all of your advice and feedback to heart, it was really helpful and I hope you can see that in this next chapter. You guys really motivated me to get this chapter out so soon, I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but I'm just dying to hear what you guys think! The second thing I would like to say is I am really excited about this story, I know the general direction I want to take it in, but if you guys have any suggestions as to where you want it to go I would very gladly accept them :) Okay enough of this boring stuff here's chapter two!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD_**

* * *

_"Caroline, I'd like you to meet your costar, Niklaus Mikaelson."_

_Caroline turned around, the blood draining from her face, as she laid eyes on the biggest asshole in Hollywood. The cocky smirk, still cemented on his place, he grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips, as he said in that incredibly sexy British accent, "Hello love , long time no see."_

Caroline stood there like a deer in the headlights, staring at the two men in front of her, and still trying to process what exactly was happening. The words "Niklaus" and "costar" kept running through her mind, and they weren't a pleasant combination. She tried to clear her mind so she could think. Finally she was able to get out a coherent though.

"I'm sorry David, when you say costar you only mean he's in the cast right, in a very minor role, as in less than 5 lines minor." Caroline stammered out.

But all hope was lost when David threw back his head in laughter, "Oh Caroline, now _that _is why you are _perfect_ for this role, always joking around."

Caroline halfheartedly joined in his laughter, before again trying "No David, really, what role is Niklaus playing?"

"Klaus." her costar said.

Caroline regretfully drew her gaze away from David and towards Niklaus. The smug look still very much present on his face. She took a deep breath, trying to control her temper, before letting it out and saying, "What?"

At the sight of her annoyance Klaus's smirk only got wider, "Klaus" he said, "I let all the pretty ladies call me "Klaus."

Caroline inwardly scoffed, her hatred for "Klaus" growing every second. She tried biting her tongue while in front of her director, but unfortunately, self-control was never her strong point so she heard herself replying in a mocking tone, "we'll I let all the handsome men call me Care, so you can call me Caroline."

Klaus chuckled at her comment, amusement in his eyes, who did this woman think she was? He was about to reply with an equally rude comment when David, sensing the tension cut in.

"Well, it is good to see that there is definitely chemistry between my two leads, after all that is something you can't fake" he said, grinning at his two actors.

"If by chemistry you mean the poisonous kind, then yes you could say there is chemistry here" Caroline said, while glaring at Klaus.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, whist taking a small step forward "yes David, I quite agree with Caroline here, there is definitely something chemically imbalanced about her."

"Okay then" David said clearly sensing the animosity in the air, "Elena, I will give you a call to set up a meeting, and Caroline we will also be in touch to discuss the project. It was lovely talking with you all" he said looking at the three of them and with that he was gone. The moment he disappeared Caroline let go of all polite behavior, and finally let Klaus have it.

"You pig" she said, gritting her teeth, "you knew who I was and yet you still acted like a womanizer towards me."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, the ever-present smirk still faithfully in place, and said "Oh sweetheart, looks like someone is a little self-obsessed, poor you someone didn't know your name, get over it" he said in a low, growling tone.

"Get over it?" she exhaled in a frustrated tone, "Listen here _Nik-_ "

"It's Klaus."

"_Nik,"_ she spit back, in a taunting tone, " I will not have you ruining this movie with your pompous attitude, and arrogant behavior," she said whilst slowly walking closer towards him, "I have worked too damn hard to have some giant screw up asshat waltz in and derail everything, comprendo" she finished, now standing right in front of him.

Klaus lowered his head to look at her, his eyes a cloud of incomprehensible emotions, at her words his cocky smirk had faltered for a second, almost as if what she said had actually affected him, but as quickly as it happened, it was gone, and his smirk was back on his face, cockiness included.

He took another step closer to her, then leaning down to her ear he whispered, "I'm sorry I got you all riled up, love" he said teasingly, "what can I say, I have that effect on women,"

"Oh grow up" Caroline said, pushing him away from her, "Elena, I think I'm gonna head home early" she said turning to her manager, "I'm suddenly not in the mood to party anymore" she said reproachfully looking back at Klaus.

"Okay, well I'll call you later this week once I have more details on the project" Elena said hesitantly, obviously not wanting to receive any of the hostility that Caroline had just been showing towards her costar.

"Thanks" Caroline said, smiling honestly towards Elena, she then turned back towards Klaus, her smile now more of a grimace, "I'll be seeing you around then… unfortunately" she muttered dejectedly as she turned to walk past him.

"Only in my worst nightmares!" he yelled after her, loathing heavy in his tone. She laughed a very mocking laugh, before taking one last look at him, and walking out of the party.

Klaus turned and watched her leave, a twinkle in his eye. That woman may be one of the most heinous, bitchy creatures he had ever met, but he had to give it to her, she was unlike anyone else he had ever known. And although her bitchiness heavily dulled it, she did have a certain beauty about her, almost as if she was made of light, just always glowing. "This is going to be an interesting couple of months" he said to himself, picking up his drink he took a long gulp, "bottoms up Mikaelson."

* * *

It had been a week since she had met Satan, or as some refer to him, Niklaus Mikaelson. Every moment she spent thinking about their previous encounter left her with a severe headache, and an acute sense of nausea. Today would bring no relief as she was scheduled to have lunch with David, and Klaus to discuss a couple things about the movie. She was supposed to be at Corteo's in three hours, and every minute leading up to the meeting was filled with apprehension and misery. She groaned as she turned over in bed. Tyler wasn't there. He had gone on a trip to London to do press on his new film a few days ago, and he wasn't gonna be back for another week and a half. Not that she was happy that he was gone or anything but it did make dealing with this whole Klaus thing easier. Tyler just wouldn't understand, or he would say she was making too big of a deal, or overreacting, or totally just ignore her feelings in general. No, it was better this way.

She lay there for a few more minutes and then finally dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. When she was done showering she put on makeup, and picked out a nice blue sundress, she wanted to make sure she looked good today to show David that she looked the part of Elizabeth. Now if Klaus happened to notice how good she looked, and she could shove it in his smug little face, well that would just be an added bonus. A little before 12 she stepped out of her apartment and started walking down the street to Corteo's, it wasn't that far from her house. She had on a pair of sunglasses, but that didn't fool any paparazzi, it never did. Pretty soon she had a steady trail of 3 faithful papz behind her. Whatever, you get used to it; no privacy is just a price to pay for being a successful actress.

She finally arrived at Corteo's, and walked into the quaint Italian restaurant. She immediately saw David sitting in the corner, with a certain British asshole. "You can do this Forbes" she told herself, "just keep it together, and don't punch anyone", after her mini pep talk she plastered a fake smile on her face, and walked over to them.

David glanced up from talking to Klaus and saw her, "Caroline, how great you're here!" he said excitedly I have so much to discuss with you two, please sit down" he said offering her the seat next to Klaus.

She sighed through her fake smile before turning to sit down like he requested. That's when she finally got a good look at Klaus. As much as she hated the guy she had to hand it to him, he sure was hot. In contrast with his evening wear from last week, today he was wearing a grey Henley shirt, with dark wash jeans that fit him snug around the waist. His blue eyes were bright as ever, and they were currently grazing over her body with a look of appreciation. She smiled smugly, and finally sat down.

"Now, Caroline, Klaus" David said turning to each of them in turn, "I would just like to start by saying how excited I am to have both of you on board this project."

"As you should be" Klaus joked, cockily leaning back in his seat. Caroline bit back a scoff before rolling her eyes and saying, "I think what _Nik _meant was we are both incredibly happy to be on the project, and so humbled by this opportunity.

Klaus laughed at her attempt at correcting him before leaning into her ear and whispering "the name is Klaus, love."

Caroline turned her head to glare at him before replying angrily, through clenched teeth, "well the name is going to be engraved into a tombstone if you don't back off right now, _Nik."_

David sat silently and took the two of them in. Wow, he knew that they had chemistry but he was in no way anticipating this kind of chemistry. It was almost palpable. As long as these two could keep from biting each other's heads off during filming, this movie would be electric.

"Anyway guys," David finally interjected, temporarily stopping their bickering, "about the movie, we are set to begin filming in about two weeks, now I know this is sudden, but we really want to get the movie out by January so it's sort of a must, normally you guys would have a few months to get to know each other before hand, but since that's not an option here I've come up with a different solution."

At this Caroline and Klaus both perked up a little, "I'm sorry David, a solution?" Caroline quickly asked, she didn't like where this was going. Klaus too looked a little less smug than usual.

"Yes Caroline, a solution, I am suggesting that in the next two weeks you and Klaus spend as much time as possible together to really get to know each other, and build a relationship." David said earnestly while looking between the two.

At this Klaus finally decided to voice his opinion, "I'm sorry David, but I think I already know Caroline much better than I would ever like to" he said finishing with a smug smirk and a look at Caroline. Caroline, going along with his sarcastic tone countered "Yes David, Klaus is right, and I'm afraid that if you force us to spend more time together the only relationship we will see build is one between murderer, and victim" she smiled.

"Ahh sweetheart, such a clever tongue" Klaus said, "I wonder what else can be done with that tongue" he breathed in her face.

"Oh bite me" she shot at him,

"Gladly" he purred back at her.

David cut in again, before someone got hurt, "look guys I'm sorry but this is nonnegotiable, I expect you two to spend time together, in fact you can start right now" he said getting up.

"What!" they both shouted, equally displeased by his statement.

"Yeah, I have a meeting to get to, but you two kids stay here, talk, don't kill each other whatever, just do it together, I'll be in touch" and with that he walked out the door.

They sat there in silence for a while, both having not gotten what they wanted. Finally Caroline turned to look at him, to find him already looking at her.

"you know, these are gonna be a long couple of weeks if you're a total creeper and just stare at me all the time" she said smugly.

He smirked at her words "sorry love, you're beauty was just so captivating, I couldn't look away." She looked at him skeptically. "Also," he said leaning into her, "you have something on your face."

"Ughh" she scoffed, his booming laughter filling the room, "I hate you" she glared at him.

He cocked an eyebrow in agreement, "Ditto, love, ditto."

* * *

**AN: Well what did you guys think? I am really trying to develop a clear hatred, and bickering type of vibe between Klaus and Caroline. I feel like in a lot of fics I read they go from "hating" each other to loving each other in 2 seconds, so I figured I would try to make their bond more realistic and gradual. Okay, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much to all of you guys that have reviewed and followed this story! It seriously is amazing and leaves me with a great feeling after I see every single follow/review. One guest had reviewed saying that they didn't find Klaus and Caroline that likeable. I would like to thank you for your comment and say I really took it into consideration and to keep up reviews like that because I really do think about them when I'm writing. Also, thanks so much to my amazing beta, Selvet! Everyone should go check out her stories, they're great! Ok, here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Caroline threw some cash on the table before hurriedly getting up out of the booth, and turning away from Klaus towards the door. A million thoughts were running through her head. She had obviously realized that since they were costars, they would eventually be spending time together, but she always imagined that they would simply only see each other when filming or promoting the movie, and then never again for the rest of her life. She had never thought she would have to deal with him in her personal life too. Now that she had actually started processing everything, what David said made sense. Of course it would probably be best to get to build a relationship with a costar before filming, that way you felt comfortable enough around them to take on a different persona. But Klaus? She couldn't do that. Even thinking about it hurt her head, and gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to just go home, relax, and stop thinking about this. But apparently that was a little too much to ask, because just as she exited Corteo's she felt a tug on her right hand and suddenly she was pulled into someone's chest.

"Just where do you think you're going, love?" he questioned, looking down at her, his eyes playful and daring.

She was so close to him that she could smell the musky scent of his cologne, and feel his hot breath on her face. He was holding her hands, pressing her flush against his chest. To anyone else this might look like a display of love and affection, but both of them knew otherwise; this was Klaus challenging her, and she wasn't about to let him win.

So she leaned into his ear, and in her most seductive voice sarcastically replied, "Nowhere with you, _Nik_."

She then turned on her heel and started walking home, praying he would leave her alone.

Unfortunately her request went ungranted, as she heard his throaty laughter behind her, and then the sounds of his shoes on the pavement as he hurried to catch up with her. Soon he fell in step next to her.

Not even bestowing the courtesy of looking over at him as she spoke, Caroline opened her mouth and irritably asked, "What are you doing, _Nik_?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel the smirk growing on his face before he said, "Why, sweetheart, I'm accompanying you home of course."

This got her to stop in her tracks and finally turn to look at him. She knew he wanted a reaction out of her, and she didn't want to give him one, but by golly it is so damn hard to restrain herself when he is looking at her with that arrogant smirk, and those mocking blue eyes. So she took off her sunglasses (so he could receive the full force of her glare) and icily said, "Like hell you are!"

He stepped closer to her, and then in a slow challenging tone said, " But Caroline, you heard David. We are to spend as much time together as possible, starting _now._" He finished and glared right back into her eyes. They stood like that for a while, inches apart, two pairs of icy blue eyes throwing daggers at each other.

The sound of clicking cameras brought them out of their state suddenly, and they both looked over their shoulders to see a good five or six paparazzi taking pictures of them. Caroline placed her glasses back over her eyes, wondering just how long they had been standing there, and looked at Klaus again.

"Fine, you can come. Just don't be such an asshole today," she said as she continued her walk home.

Klaus quickly started walking after her again, a triumphant look on his face, his blue eyes gleaming with entertainment.

"Caroline, when have I _ever _acted like an asshole" he said sarcastically, fake hurt in his tone.

At his remark Caroline let out an honest laugh, then realizing her mistake quickly tried covering it up with a scoff. However, Klaus had already heard the laugh and a smug, victorious look was already plastered on his face.

Caroline glanced over at him, and seeing his look rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, you pig."

He laughed at her insult before replying, "Whatever you say, Blondie."

* * *

XXXXXX

When they finally arrived back at Caroline's place, it had begun to rain. They walked through the door, both of their clothes slightly wet from the drizzle that had fallen from the sky. Caroline's apartment was giant. It was very spacious and had incredible furnishings, and antiques. The kitchen was elaborate; with granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances. The living room was regal, yet cozy, with the walls painted a peaceful light yellow.

Klaus carefully perused the apartment, his eyes scanning over every detail. Truthfully, he thought it was quite nice; it was homey, yet clean and non-cluttered, he thought the whole thing was very…Caroline. He wasn't about to tell her that though, no that would be too nice. Instead, he put his hands out, gesturing dramatically to the room and said, " Alas! I've found it! Hell on Earth!"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she strode into the kitchen, simply yelling back over her shoulder, "Ever thought Hell on Earth is simply wherever you're currently residing"

He chuckled at her comment as he followed her into the kitchen, appreciatively and totally guiltlessly admiring her backside as he walked behind her. What? Just because she was annoying on the inside didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the outside, right?

"I would offer you water, but I have a strong suspicion you would melt," Caroline jested, pulling out a cup from the cabinet.

"Oh please, love, all this walking has made me quite _thirsty" _he said, waggling his eyebrows as he looked at her with a dirty grin.

"Seriously, Nik? Aren't we passed the 'dirty jokes' state in our relationship?" Caroline protested, pulling another cup out.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't think we will _ever_ be past that stage," Nik replied with a smirk, taking the water she was handing him and following her into the living room.

Caroline took a seat on the couch, pointing for Nik to sit down on the opposite sofa. As they sat in silence, each drinking their waters, Caroline reflected on the events of the last week. How she had ended up sitting opposite Niklaus Mikaelson, in _her_ apartment, was beyond her. Truth be told she used to have a little crush on him when she was a teenager. Nothing major, it's not like she was obsessed with him or anything but I mean c'mon, what 18 year girl wouldn't melt at that accent? She remembered going to see one of his movies with a couple of her girlfriends, and all of them giggling the whole way through, especially at the shirtless scenes.

Looking at him now, he looked a lot like he did in that movie. His hair was the same color, still messily styled in tiny curls. His eyes were still blue, but they held a lot more darkness then they did back then, almost as if he had seen things with those eyes that had tainted their clarity. And although he had matured into a full grown man, one thing she noticed hadn't changed were his dimples. He had the most adorable boyish dimples. They were really the only things that kept his face light and somewhat innocent. She also couldn't help but notice the way that his shirt, damp from the rain, clung to his chest and shoulders. The tight grip it had around his body easily showed off his chiseled abs, and muscular arms. She wondered just how muscular they were… She continued looking at him until she heard that cocky voice of his and she was jolted back to reality.

"See something you like love?" he asked as his mouth curved up in a smug smile, his eyes twinkling with playfulness.

Despite herself, and all her hatred towards him, Caroline couldn't help the small blush that crept up her cheeks at his words. Great. He had caught her staring at him… not that she was staring! She was simply thinking in his direction… Oh this was gonna go to his head.

Trying to redeem herself she pointedly looked around the room very slowly, and exaggerated, before turning back to Nik. "Nope," she said, puckering the 'p.' "Not a single thing," she finished with her own wicked smile.

They both glared at each other for a while longer before Caroline had finally had enough.

"Look, I think it is pretty obvious that neither of us want to be here."

"Oh no! Was I making it too obvious?" Nik said with mock shame in his tone, "I was really trying to hide my lack of enthusiasm , but it seems you have seem right through me now, haven't you, love."

Ignoring him (she realized she would be doing a lot of that), Caroline continued, "David thinks it's necessary for us to build some type of relationship in order to work together, so the way I see it, the quicker we get this stupid 'bonding' over with, the less we have to see each other."

Klaus seemed to think this over as he sat there on the couch. Although Caroline was fun to look at, and on occasion thought of a few witty things to say, she was also the most annoying person he had ever met, and he did not want to spend any more time with her than he had to. So resiliently he leaned forward and said, "Fine."

"Fine," Caroline repeated, her tone as equally icy as his.

"But I just want to get one thing clear," she said leaning forward.

"Yes, my ass is real," Klaus said sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but continued to lean forward.

"I want to make very clear my feelings for you," she whispered.

At this he too leaned forward, his eyes peaking with curiosity and interest. He cocked his eyebrow, signaling that she should continue. So in a hushed tone, through clenched teeth she slowly said, "I loathe you," enunciating every syllable with purpose.

At her words he leaned forward even more. Their faces were now a couple inches apart, the air between them hot. Looking right into her eyes, in a voice so low it was almost a growl he whispered "I loathe you too, love."

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? I'm still building background so there will be a lot more depth to the characters, and plot to come...Let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll have chapter four up in a couple days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry its taken so long, I've been super busy! Anyway thank you all sooo much for all the reviews/follows/favorites. It's really a great feeling to know that someone not only read my work, but took the time to review it, and maybe wants to read more, so thank you! Okay here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

It had been a week since her meeting with David at Corteo's. The same meeting that condemned her to spending the next two weeks with Niklaus Mikaelson. And, it was safe to say she was slowly going insane. She had spent every day of the last week with Nik and he was driving her crazy. She knew from the very beginning how cocky he was, and how much she hated his general personality. But she found that the more time she spent with him, the more every little thing he did got on her nerves. The way he wore his sunglasses inside. The way he always walked a little behind her. The way that whenever they were out to eat he shamelessly flirted with the waitresses. It was all _infuriating_. She didn't really get why though. She knew she was being irrational, and that the things he did shouldn't have been bugging her as much as they did. But for whatever reason she had spent the entire week thinking about Nik, and trying to figure out why he got to her so bad. So far, no luck.

Today she was supposed to meet him at the beach so they could talk about their characters together. According to Nik, "the beach helped him think." _Bullshit_, she knew he just wanted to see a bunch of girls in bikinis. Pig. But then again, it couldn't hurt to get some sun while she was internally wasting away with Niklaus Mikealson. At least then a little good come from their time together.

He was supposed to pick her up in ten minutes, and then they would head to the beach together. She was wearing a plain coral bikini, which suited her skin tone, and a simple white sundress over it. Her hair was down today, she had let it air dry that morning so there were lots of tiny curls in it. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head, and a small bag over her shoulder. In the bag she had a bottle of water, sunscreen, and the script to the movie.

They had just been sent the final script yesterday and it was amazing. Even though they haven't even started filming yet, the movie already had a pretty big fan base. It was based off a hit series of novels, and as a result, there was already a lot of attention directed toward the movie. The studio hadn't announced that Caroline and Klaus had been cast in the lead roles yet though. They wanted to wait till filming began to do that, something about announcing it at the perfect time leading to more media buzz. She really didn't understand it, but honestly she didn't really care. It looked like the media already knew they had been cast together anyway. Paparazzi had been following her and Klaus around all weekend it was crazy unbelievable. Caroline alone attracted enough attention, but combine her star power with Nik's and they had half of the paparazzi in Hollywood following them around constantly.

She looked at her watch, it was one o'clock. Nik should be picking her up about now. She headed downstairs, walked outside, and was immediately hounded by paparazzi, who were waiting for her. She slid her sunglasses off her head, and over her eyes as she waited. Thankfully, Nik showed up a few seconds later. He stopped next to her and she hopped in the car. She buckled her seatbelt, and then they were off.

Caroline let out an exhausted breath, the media always made her feel so unsure of herself. It freaked her out a little when she thought about how much the world knew about her private life. She knew what it took to be a public figure, but sometimes it was just a lot to handle. Klaus peered over at her from the driver's seat, noticing the distraught expression on her face, suppressed the need to say something rude and sarcastic. He turned to her, and instead went with, "Is something wrong, love?"

She looked over at him, her eyes skeptical.

"Even if there was, why would you care?"

"Maybe I don't," he said, but he knew it wasn't true. For some reason he actually did care.

"Maybe I just don't want your Debby Downer attitude hanging around today, alright?" he continued, smirking over at her, trying to regain the arrogance in his voice.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Well maybe I just can help but feel depressed around you" she said mockingly back. He laughed and looked back at the road, that was the Caroline he had grown to hate.

XXXXXX

* * *

When they got to the beach, they grabbed two chairs out of the back of the car, and walked to a more secluded part of the area. Luckily, they had lost the paparazzi on the way, so hopefully they wouldn't be able to find them here. They set up their chairs down by the shore. Caroline slid off her white sundress, and started putting on sunscreen. The moment she pulled off the cover-up, Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was completely ravishing. There wasn't a woman on the beach who could even compete with her sexiness at the moment. Who would have thought that little annoying Caroline has such a banging body. He was lost in his thoughts, still staring at her legs, when she looked over at him.

"What?" she said innocently

Klaus shook his head, damn, he would have to play this off really well to get away with staring at her. Think of something sarcastic, think of something sarcastic…

"Nothing Forbes, you just don't look absolutely hideous, that's all," he said with a cocky grin, raking his eyes over her body.

She scoffed. "Gee Nik, what a compliment, every girl loves to hear they don't look absolutely hideous," she replied sarcastically. God, he was such an arrogant, asshole.

Finally, Caroline sat down and pulled out her script. She turned to face Nik, but he was just sitting there looking at her.

"Did you bring your script?" she asked, looking at him warily. How were they supposed to discuss their characters, if he didn't have his script?

"I already read it," Klaus said, matter of factly.

"Well yeah, so did I but you said you wanted to figure out your chara-" she started to say but he cut her off.

"No, Caroline, I already understand who my character is. I just want to know him, in relation to your character. I have to understand your character, to truly understand mine, after all, they are part of each other are they not?" Klaus said, looking at her expectantly.

Caroline was shocked. What the hell just happened? Had Klaus actually made an insightful remark about the movie, or was she dreaming?

"Wow, you actually do want to talk about the characters" Caroline said, slowly still processing this surprising fact in her head. Maybe working with Klaus wouldn't be so bad after all.

At her remark Klaus smirked, his eyes twinkling with the pleasure of catching her off guard, and never one to not take advantage of the upper hand, he leaned forward and said with fake pity in his tone,

"Aww, Sweetheart, did you really think I invited you solely for the pleasure of your company?"

And bam, asshole Klaus was back.

Caroline scoffed at his stupid remark, and replied sarcastically, "No, Nik, I'm sure you invited me entirely out of the kindness of your heart."

"You know love, if you don't want to _talk_ about our characters, there are other ways to really understand a character," Klaus said mischievously, leaning forward in his chair.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh this ought to be great" she said sighing. "What Nik, what other ways are there" she said apprehensively, already knowing his response would be stupid.

"Well," he leaned towards her in his chair, "I have always been a fervent supporter of method acting." he purred, cocking his eyebrow, and smirking dirtily.

"Ughhh," Caroline groaned. "You are such a pig, I just can't even deal with you right now," she said getting up, and walking towards the water.

"Oh come on, love!" Klaus yelled after her, laughing. "It was a joke!"

Still shaking his head with laughter, he watched her standing at the water's edge. God, she took everything so seriously. She really had to learn to lighten up a little. She tried too hard to be perfect, it had to be exhausting, maybe if she wasn't so stuck up like that, she would be less horrible to hang around, he thought. But what could he do to lighten her up a little… He wondered about possible solutions, as he watched her tentatively sticking her foot in the water, testing the temperature. Then it came to him.

He stealthily snuck down to the water's edge where she was standing. She was still stuck in that pattern of sticking her foot in the water, and then quickly removing it. He smiled in anticipation, this would be great. Just as she was about to stick her foot in the water for the millionth time, he swooped in, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

At first, she had no idea what was happening, so she simply let out a surprised gasp, once she realized she was over his shoulder, however she screamed, "Nik!"

He was laughing as he trudged deeper into the water. Her little fists kept hitting his back, in a week attempt to free herself.

"Nik, you asshole, this is not funny!" she yelled at him, as he kept walking farther in, ignoring her, and not saying a word.

"Nik!" she yelled again, "I swear, if you don't put me down this instant, you will regret it."

At her words he laughed even harder, then, finally ending his silent treatment, said with a smirk, "As you wish, love," and he threw her in the water.

She screamed as she went under. He laughed while he waited for her to come up, and when she finally did, he laughed even harder. Her hair clung to her face, and her neck, a wet blonde mop. Her teeth were chattering, and her eyes were glaring at him, furious.

She started walking toward him, and when she reached him, started punching his chest.

"Nik, you little bastard!" Caroline screeched, but that just made him laugh even more.

When she realized the hitting wasn't working. She started splashing him with water, while mixing in curse words. He was still laughing until all of a sudden he stopped, and yelled "Aghhh!"

Caroline stopped splashing him for a second, "What?" she asked, concerned.

"I got some salt water in my eyes," he whined, rubbing his hands against his eyes.

She stood there, staring at him for a second before she started to giggle. And pretty soon, her giggling turned in to full blown, body shaking, laughter. At the sound of her laughing he whipped his head up, looking at her. He had never heard her honestly laugh before, not once in the last week together. And god, was he missing out. Her laughter lit up her whole face, making her seem innocent, and carefree at the same time. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter, and pretty soon, he was laughing too. They both stood there in the ocean, splashing each other, and laughing like little kids. Eventually, they packed up, and headed home, both consumed with thoughts of the not terrible time they had had together.

XXXXXX

* * *

The next morning Caroline was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing.

"_Ughhh_" she thought, "_seriously, can I not get a moment of rest_."

Once she opened her eyes, she immediately thought of the day she had had yesterday with Nik. It had started off bad like all the others, he had taunted her, and she had taunted back. But then, in the water, even if it was for only a little while, she had had fun. Actual, honest to goodness fun. She couldn't even remember the last time she had laughed like that it had been so long.

Still thinking about the previous day, she reached over to her nightstand and looked at her phone, looking down at the screen, her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. She had ten missed calls from Tyler.

"What the hell" she muttered

She opened her phone to call him back, when it started ringing again, it was Elena this time. She pressed enter and Elena immediately started talking.

"Caroline, it's me, listen I have some news you won't like, I'll be over in five." and with that she hung up.

She looked down at her phone in confusion, "What the hell?" she repeated.

She got out of bed, and threw on a robe, then headed to the kitchen to start brewing a cup of coffee, looks like she would need it this morning. As she was pouring her coffee, Elena marched in the door, not even knocking.

"Hey, what's going on?" Caroline asked

Elena looked frazzled, like she had been up since the crack of dawn or something.

She looked at Caroline, and then said nervously, "Listen, I have something to show you, and you're not gonna like it…"

Now she was beginning to panic. What the hell could be so bad that Elena was this frazzled? She watched as Elena reached into her bag, and pulled something out. She then hesitantly, held it out to Caroline. Caroline put down her coffee, and took the papers Elena was handing her. When she looked down, her face drained of all color, and she could hear her heart beating in her chest.

Because in her hands, Caroline held a magazine. And on the cover, was a picture of her and Nik, with big bold words that read, "Caroline caught cheating with Niklaus Mikaelson!" And at that moment only one thing was running through her head. Oh shit. _Tyler._

* * *

__**AN: Okay review and let met know what you think! I think things will start to get pretty interesting in the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have had a really busy couple of weeks, and whenever I went to write I just drew a blank. From now on I am going to try to update once a week. I would also just like to say, in case you guys didn't notice, this story is sort of a slow build up so just stick with it, trust me it will be worth the wait! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

"Tyler, Tyler, please just calm down."

Caroline had finally managed to get Tyler on the phone after calling him for ten straight minutes. She was dreading confronting him about the headline because he would probably be pissed. But she knew it had to be discussed, which, was how she ended up sitting on the couch in her living room, listening to Tyler scream at her through the phone.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down, Care? Are you kidding? What? Is this all just some big amusing joke to you?"

Caroline shook her head in disagreement even though Tyler couldn't see her.

"NO! Tyler, come on you know that's not what this is!"

"Do I? Do I know that, Care? I want to believe you but when you've spent the last week parading around town with some guy, _without telling me_, and then I have to find out about it in a fucking magazine, how am I supposed to believe you?"

Caroline sighed in frustration, she understood how this looked but the whole thing was just one big misunderstanding.

"Look Tyler, I was going to tell you, but I—"

"Whatever, look, I have to go," Tyler said bitingly, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Tyler-" Caroline pleaded.

"We'll talk later okay?" and with that he hung up.

Caroline groaned as she heard the loud dial tone coming from the phone, and then threw it on the couch. She fell back into the cushions with a loud sigh. She couldn't believe this was all happening. On top of the burden of her tortuous days with Nik, and having to deal with his heinous behavior, she now had this on her plate, an unhappy Tyler. Great. Maybe the whole thing wouldn't have been as bad if it hadn't blindsided her. But she was in no way prepared to read that headline today, I mean it was ridiculous! Her and Nik? Together? When hell froze over! But although it was completely ridiculous to her, she could see how it might look believable to the general public.

She picked up the magazine again and flipped to the pages dedicated to the story on her and Nik. There was a ton of pictures of them together taken in the last week. There was one of the two of them outside Corteo's, with Nick holding her close into his chest, and Caroline looking up at him with what could possibly be described as _passion_ by the unknowing observer (but to the trained eye was definitely loathing). There was one of the two of them sitting at a restaurant, with both of their hands reaching out across the table, seemingly for each other. Caroline had rolled her eyes upon seeing that one. How a picture could make it look like two people reaching for a roll in the middle of the table at the same time, were actually holding hands was unbelievable! The worst photographs though were the two from the previous day at the beach. There was one in which Nik had Caroline draped over his shoulder, and then one in which Caroline and Nik stood close to each other splashing each other "playfully." When Caroline's eyes had found that photograph she had felt the heat rush to her face, not because the picture was physically betraying, but emotionally. Anyone could see the happiness written all over Caroline's face as she threw her head back in laughter. It made Caroline feel guilty, like this picture was betraying what she thought she felt about Nik.

Caroline closed the magazine and walked back into the kitchen where Elena was typing busily on her blackberry. She threw the magazine back down on the counter, causing Elena to look up.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Caroline questioned. She needed a solution, and she needed it fast.

"Well for now, nothing," Elena said matter-of-factly, as if it wasn't the last piece of information that Caroline wanted to hear.

Caroline gasped, and her blue eyes grew wide, bulging out of her head.

"What! How could doing nothing fix all this!" she said gesturing wildly to the magazine.

Elena sighed with sympathy,

"Look Caroline, all this, isn't as bad as it looks. I mean it's just a tabloid story? It's not like its actually true right?" Elena slowly asked, almost as if she weren't sure what the answer was going to be.

Caroline vehemently shook her head back and forth,

"Of course it's not true! Why would you even think that? Nik is the last person in the world, no scratch that in the _galaxy_ that I would _ever_ have feelings for!" Caroline said quickly, but even as she said the words a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"Right, of course just double checking, well like I was saying there isn't much we can do. I talked to a representative at the studio and they stand by their decision to wait to announce the casting until next week, in fact they were thrilled about the story in the press, the rep kept going on and on about all the publicity it will get the movie and what not. So until they announce the casting you are to just go about your normal activities. When they announce the casting we can release a statement clearing things up and stating the two of you are just co-workers and friends."

Caroline stared at her manager, pondering her current predicament. How was she going to tell Tyler that she couldn't deny the story yet? She wasn't sure exactly how he would take that but she knew it wouldn't be good. And then there was Nik, she was sure he was having a great time laughing about this story, probably making fun of her misery over shots with his friends. _Ughhh! _She was dreading facing him, she could already see that smug smile on his cute little face. Wait what? Cute little face? Okay this story really had her thinking very unclearly. Now she needed a drink.

"And besides, it has really boosted your social media popularity, 'Caroline and Klaus' and 'Poor Tyler' have been trending on twitter since the story broke!" Elena chirped, cutting into her current thought.

Caroline wasn't exactly sure how long Elena had been talking, but if someone could have a cheery attitude through all this, leave it to Elena, the most positive manager in Hollywood.

"Also, I don't know if you have received the latest email from David but you start filming in five days so go over the script and make sure you're ready."

At that news Caroline honestly smiled. She would finally get to start production on the movie she had dreamt of for weeks. The movie made it totally worth the mess she was in…even if she did have to work with _him._ At the thought of Nik Caroline's smile fell. She didn't know how she felt yet about working with Nik, but she hoped everything went smoothly. She didn't need any more drama in her life. Unfortunately though, when Caroline thought of Nik, drama was the first thing to come to mind.

* * *

XXXXXX

Caroline spent the next five days going over the script, and pouring herself into the movie. She and Nik had tried meeting once for lunch earlier in the week, to discuss the movie, but they were ambushed while eating by a flock of greedy paparazzi, and were forced to leave the restraunt. That incident had been all over the papers the next day. Of course.

To top it all off, she had had a long, stressful conversation with Tyler on the phone last night. He was still mad about the whole Klaus thing, and it didn't help that the whole world still thought she was cheating on him. He went on and on about how "it was an embarrassment to his name," and "how would this affect his new movie, while Caroline just sat there and listened, too tired to deal with him, letting out a giant sigh of relief when the conversation finally ended. She missed Tyler, of course she did, but she was glad she didn't have to deal with him in person right now. She loved him, but sometimes she thought he just didn't get her completely. He was coming home in a couple days though, and hopefully things would go back to normal then. In the meantime, she had a movie to make.

Today was the first day of filming, and her stomach was full of butterflies. They were scheduled to do a quick table read in the morning, and then begin filming in the afternoon. This was it; her dream was actually coming true. She pulled up to the studio and got out of her car, excitement vibrating from her being. She removed her sunglasses and started to walk towards the entrance, when a red sports car sped right past, and into the spot next to her, screeching to a halt. Out of the car stepped Klaus, clad in a black T-shirt, black sunglasses, and light wash jeans, snug on his hips as he walked towards her. Caroline watched with annoyance. Ok, he was smoking hot, that didn't give him the right to act like an asshole.

"Ahh, well if it isn't my favorite mistress" Klaus said, his customary smirk already in place.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "and if it isn't my pain in my ass, funny seeing you here, I thought you'd have earned a first class ticket to hell by now."

Caroline started walking away, while Klaus fell in easy step next to her, a little too close for her comfort.

"Yes well, Satan did call; he wants me to tell you to keep up the good work."

XXXXXX

They walked into the building side by side, and the minute they entered the doors all eyes were on them. People huddled together, whispering in hushed tones. Caroline looked at all of them gossiping, but wasn't surprised, this was what her life had consisted of for the last week, and people talking about her was nothing she couldn't handle, no matter how annoying it is.

"It looks like words gotten around about our little affair, what do you say we really give them something to talk about?" Klaus whispered, placing his hand on her lower back, her VERY lower back.

"Oh get over yourself." Caroline said, quickly shrugging off his hand, trying to ignore the electric tingling in the very place his hand just was.

"Why get over myself when I can get over you." Klaus taunted, in a teasing tone. He could see the fire in her eyes at his words, and he loved it. In the past two weeks, messing with Caroline had quickly become one of his favorite activities. She could be rather cute when she was angry.

"Gag me."

"Gladly" he purred.

She turned to glare at him, ready to give him a good lecture, when David walked up to them.

"Caroline, Klaus! It is so great to see both of you we're meeting in the conference room in 5 minutes for the table read, follow me."

The two stars followed behind their director, chatting in as friendly a tone they could muster (which wasn't very friendly). When they arrived in the conference room they were greeted by the rest of the cast crew.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce, the stars of the movie, the dynamic duo, Klaus and Caroline."

Caroline gritted her teeth together, forcing uneasy laughter at David's introduction as everyone else applauded.

"Oh David, stop." she chided in fake embarrassment, earning a chorus of chuckles.

"Oh sweetheart don't be so modest, trust me, she is extremely dynamic." Klaus said, squeezing her shoulder, and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Everyone in the room looked quite shocked at his implication at first, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Caroline shot daggers at Nik that clearly said "You're dead", but he merely met her gaze and laughed even louder.

"Okay everybody, we have a lot to do today, let's get started" David said stepping forward, and taking a seat. Klaus sat next to him, and Caroline went to sit on the other side of him.

"Oh Caroline, why don't you have a seat next to Klaus?" David said

She stood there hesitating for a second, everybody looking at her, before she smiled and took a seat next to Klaus.

Klaus smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He put his hand on her leg and then leaned into her ear and whispered,

"This is gonna be fun."

Caroline laughed like he had said something funny and then promptly stomped her six inch heel on his foot.

* * *

**AN: They finally started filming! It looks like the set is going to be a little tense... What did you guys think? Let me know in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: See one week (and two days) and I'm back! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter! I'm really happy to see that a lot of you are enjoying the humor in the story! Also to a Guest that said that you reread the whole story, thank you so much for saying that! It means a lot! And i will insert previous lines at the beginning of the chapter, but with this one it just didn't make sense... Okay, moving forward, here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Caroline knew working with Klaus would be hard. She knew it would test her patience, and push her maturity level to bounds previously unknown by mankind. Yet she was somehow still caught off guard by the annoying Britt that was suddenly constantly in her life. If they weren't shooting a scene together, they were in the makeup trailer getting touched up together, or in the conference room, running lines with David, or in their trailer, which just so happened to be adjoining. And although she hated him with every fiber in her being, and found his general persona to be evil, she couldn't help but notice that there were some moments, although very few and far between, where she caught herself actually enjoying his company. Not enjoying his personality or anything like that! She was merely finding entertainment in their mutual hatred for each other! It was way more fun to hate someone than it was to like someone, even if that someone was Niklaus Mikaelson. He was sort of like poison ivy, she found him repulsive and severely irritating, but she just had to scratch it.

This is how their relationship progressed for the next week. Filming that week had been very basic. They hadn't really filmed any important scenes yet, just some background information, and filler scenes. But today they were filming a pretty important scene in the movie. This was the scene where Lizzy and Eric have their first real emotional connection. Up until this point Lizzy and Eric had only been acquaintances who casually saw each other at school and around town, but never really talked or anything. But in this scene, Eric bumps into Lizzy at the graveyard where she is placing flowers on her parent's gravestones, who had just recently passed away. They end up talking about life and death, and forming an impromptu friendship. Caroline was really excited to shoot the scene because it was her first real character challenge, but she was also very apprehensive about the whole thing. She was confidant in her acting abilities and all but, having to act like she liked Klaus? Especially in _that_ way? It would be a challenge, even for her!

"Caroline! You're needed on stage three" the stage manager said, poking her head into Caroline's trailer.

"Alright! Thanks Bree!" Caroline chirped in response, as she exited her trailer.

This was gonna be a good day, she could already feel it. She walked with a brisk pace to the set, where she found Klaus, David, and the rest of the crew waiting for her. And so it began.

David stepped forward and began talking to them,

"Alright Caroline, Klaus, this is a pretty important scene as you both know, so I just want to see the emotion and the angst, let's nail this okay?"

Caroline nodded with enthusiasm while Klaus's mouth tipped up in a cocky smirk.

"Trust me David, if there is one thing I'm good at, it's nailing things."

David burst out laughing, while Caroline's face turned bright red, he was just so disgusting.

"Klaus, would it kill you to not make a perverted joke, for just once?" she snapped at him.

"Aw, that's so sweet, love, you're worrying about my health, looks like someone is getting a little too into their role." he joked back

She was about to reply with a few choice words when David yelled out "ACTION!"

* * *

XXXXXX

_Lizzy was knelt down at the gravestone, her hands holding onto the rose for dear life, not caring that the thorns were cutting into them, causing them to bleed. At that moment, and for the last couple weeks, the only thing she cared about was the fact that her parents were no longer on this Earth. She was softly crying when she heard the snap of a trig and looked up. There standing a couple feet away was the town bad boy, Eric Brady. Although at the moment he didn't look so bad. She searched his eyes for the usual sign of pity in them she had gone so accustomed to, but all she found was understanding. _

_He stopped in his tracks, staring at her still. _

"_Sorry" he said, his voice soft and careful, as if she were a bird, about to fly away at any moment._

Caroline looked up at him, suddenly taken by how well in character he was, he really did look like he were sorry…

"_It's fine, I'm just talking to my parents." She replied with a small smile, surely that would scare him off, nothing like a creepy orphan girl in the graveyard, talking to her dead parents to send boys running for the hills. But he didn't run. Instead he took a step forward and said,_

"_Hi Mister and Misses Goodman, I sure am sorry this is how we had to meet."_

_Lizzy let out a strangled giggle, taken by surprise by Eric's words._

"_They said it's alright" she replied with a smile._

_They sat there in silence for a couple more minutes before Lizzy finally spoke again._

"_You know, you don't have to stay here with me."_

"_I want to."_

_She looks up from the ground her blue eyes immediately finding his, curiosity shooting through her._

"_You do?" she whispered_

"_Yeah, I do." he nodded back, walking over to her spot on the ground and sitting next to her._

"_Why?" _

_He seemed to contemplate this question for a little while before finally shrugging his shoulders and saying,  
"I don't know, I like you, you're different than everybody else in this stupid town, you don't look at me like they do."_

"_And how do they look at you?" she dared ask, her body leaning a little closer to his, almost as if in anticipation to his answer._

"_Like I'm stupid, and worthless, like they have already determined that I'm a trouble maker, and I'll never make anything of myself."_

_This time she was really nervous about his answer, "And how do I look at you?"_

_This time he looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers with red hot conviction, his eyes full of an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint,_

"_Like I can be anyone I want to be. Like my destiny isn't already decided."_

* * *

XXXXXX

"And, CUT!" David shouted

Caroline and Klaus sat inches apart from each other, his hand grazing hers, his face so close she could taste his breath. She tried her hardest not to notice the small tingly feelings she was getting in her hand, and running down her back, that was sending shivers up her spine, but somehow it still prevailed. They still sat looking at each other, frozen in the same position that the scene had ended in. His face still held that clouded emotion, and for a second she could have sworn his eyes flitted down to her lips. But then just as quick as the emotion was there, it was quickly replaced with his trademark smirk, and his twinkling eyes.

"You might want to close your mouth, love, you're drooling" he said, with a cocky grin.

"I'm not drooling Klaus, I'm frothing with disgust" she chided back, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well whatever it is, it's not very sexy."

Her eyes darted up to meet his, as he smirked down at her, his eyebrow quirked in a matter-of-fact manner. Caroline could feel the blush creep onto her cheeks despite her resistance.

"And why do you care if I look sexy or not?" she questioned cautiously.

"Honestly sweetheart, I could give a rat's ass what you look like, but I don't want my sexy persona to be associated with someone who drools like a rabid dog."

"Umm, excuse me?" Caroline scoffed, fury filling her veins.

"You're excused." he purred back, smiling with self-satisfaction at how irritated he was making her.

"Why the hell do you think that _you_ have a _"sexy persona"_?

Caroline stood in front of him, her arms crossed in defiance, her eyes squinting up at him, their icy depths shooting daggers at their target. Klaus mentally chuckled at the sight. Caroline Forbes was one high maintenance, annoying, neurotic, girl, but damn it she was cute when she was angry. And he knew just what would make her even angrier, so he leaned down, and grazed his hand over her cheek, while pressing his lips up against her ear. Caroline tried to keep her face neutral at the sensation of his scruff brushing up against her cheek.

"Caroline, dear, you and I both know that I ooze sexy." he purred, in a gravelly tone that made her cheeks go red. She could feel his lips start to curve into a grin, and never one to not get the last word, she stood up tall on her tip toes and whispered in his ear,

"If you don't get your hands off me right this second, the only you will be oozing is blood, from a puncture wound."

He threw his head back in laughter, as he walked away. She watched him with loathing and interest as he sauntered out of sight. She didn't think she would ever really get used to Niklaus Mikaelson. As she turned to walk back to her trailer she saw one of her co-stars, Bonnie, who played her best friend in the movie, staring at her with an inquiring eye.

"What? Caroline asked.

"Nothing" she said, chuckling to herself and shaking her head back and forth, "It's just, you two sure have an interesting relationship."

"Interesting? How about nonexistent? I refuse to even acknowledge our work circumstances as a "relationship", I swear Bonnie that man is going to drive me insane." she lamented to the actress, with a roll of her eyes, as she walked away.

Bonnie watched her go with a small smile, chuckling at the circumstances, while muttering to herself, "I bet he will Caroline, I bet he will."

* * *

**AN: Well what do you guys think? Did you like the movie snippet? In case you guys were wondering, the movie will parallel Klaus and Caroline's storyline, but it will not be exact, or too much alike. I am not sure if I will keep on including snippets from the movie so let me know if you guys like them, and I will put more! Also, I still don't have an exact outline for this story, but just know it is far from over! There is still a lot to go so stick with it! Review are my motivation every week, so if you could please just leave a little comment about what you think of the chapter I will love you guys that much more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi (bows head in shame). I am so sorry for the incredible delay in updating this fic, the past month has been so crazy you have no idea, but still that's no excuse. Anyway, I think you guys will enjoy this one, I made it extra long as an apology! Ok I won't delay any longer! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

**Day 10 of Filming**

**ACTION**

_(Setting- Small coffee shop in the middle of the town square. Elizabeth enters from the right, her head down rifling through a folder of papers in her hands, when she accidentally bumps into an unknown person, spilling their coffee, and dropping all of her papers. Still without looking at the person she bends down to retrieve all of her papers, the person bends down with her apologizing profusely.)_

_**Lizzy:**__ It's fine don't worry about it…_

_(her words fade out as she looks up and realizes who it is)_

_**Eric:**__ Hi_

_**Lizzy:**__ Hi_

_(the two characters stand there for a while smiling at each other before Eric looks down at the papers in his hands)_

_**Eric:**__ Shakespeare huh? Are you taking British Literature?_

_**Lizzy:**__ Attempting, but not really succeeding, I have a D in the class and we have a big test next week that I really need to ace._

_**Eric:**__ "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."_

_**Lizzy:**__ (blushing while raising her eyebrows) Excuse me?_

_**Eric:**__ (grinning) That's Shakespeare, the Tempest…_

_**Lizzy:**__ (scoffing with embarrassment) Of course it is who knew that Eric Brady was such a Shakespeare connoisseur?_

_**Eric:**__ Ahh...maybe there's more to me than meets the eye?_

_**Lizzy:**__ Yeah? Mind if I have a look?_

_(Eric raises his eyebrows in surprise at her remark, Lizzy realizing how it sounded immediately attempted to amend her statement)_

_**Lizzy:**__ Oh God, that's not what I meant…obviously I don't actually want to look at you…not that you're not nice to look at… but… what I meant to say was you know I wish I had all the knowledge about Shakespeare you do! There that's all!_

_(Eric chuckles at Lizzy's obvious discomfort)_

_**Eric:**__ Maybe you can, I'll tutor you, help you study for the test._

_(Lizzy shakes her head no)_

_**Lizzy:**__ Look Eric, you don't have to do that, I wasn't asking you to-_

_**Eric:**__ I know_

_(Lizzy looks at Eric shocked)_

_**Lizzy:**__ Really it's fine, I-_

_**Eric:**__ Great! Friday, 6 o'clock, it's a date!_

_(Eric smiled and walked away, leaving Lizzy dumbfounded, watching his retreating figure)_

_**CUT**_

* * *

XXXXXX

Klaus sighed as he walked off set; it had been a long day. Caroline was constantly badgering him about the movie, "what did he think of this scene", and "did he want to rehearse this", and then there was his least favorite "you should really work on…" Damn it, he was an actor too! He knew what he was doing! He didn't need little Ms. Perfect, parading around in her $2,000 dollar heals, telling _him _how to live _his _life. However, despite his annoyance with her behavior, and general presence, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. No matter what he was doing he couldn't seem to escape her, she was everywhere, like an airborne disease. And he was afraid he had caught the infection.

That had been there last shot for the day, and Klaus just wanted to go home, pour a glass of bourbon, order some Chinese food, and watch some football (the real kind, not that American rubbish). Hopefully football could distract him from his thoughts on Caroline. That and vodka, a lot of vodka. He was just walking to his car, reflecting upon his evening plans when he heard a familiar frustrated shriek coming from across the lot. He would recognize that voice so heavily laced with disappointment anywhere. Caroline.

He looked up and sure enough, on the other side of the parking lot was Caroline standing by her car, with her head in her hands. He really should just let her suffer; after all, this was karma for all of her neurotic attempts to control his life. That's right; he would not let Caroline Forbes ruin his plans, no matter how confused she appeared to be while looking under the hood of the car. He chuckled as he watched her attempt to fix the problem. She was kind of cute when she was flustered. Alright fine, he would help her.

Caroline was still looking under the hood when Klaus pulled up next to her.

"What's got you all hot and bothered, sweetheart? He joked

Caroline looked up from the car, to glare at him, "This is so not the time to be messing with me, Klaus."

He grinned, "oh come on love, you know I would never mess with you, I merely wanted to see if you require some assistance?"

"Not from you, that's for damn sure." She snapped at him while whipping out her phone. Great. It was dead. Could this day get any worse?

"Oh come on Caroline would you just get in the car, I'm just trying to be polite here!" Klaus exclaimed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Klaus…polite? Not in this lifetime.

"You are trying to be polite?" she skeptically questioned.

"Yes" he said gritting his teeth, "I am, so I will politely ask again for you to hurry up and get your damn ass in the car!"

He could see her mentally debating between her two options, before finally relenting, and getting in with a huff. Klaus looked over at her smirking. Caroline could feel his gaze on her face, but she refused to look at him, instead stubbornly looking out the window.

"I'm waitinggg" Klaus said in a singsongy voice, his arms crossed over his chest.

"For what" Caroline snapped, "Because I could have already walked home by now."

Klaus smiled, clearly enjoying Caroline's evident annoyance with the situation.

"Aren't you going to thank me, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, and then in a fake perky voice said, "Oh that's right Klaus! I did notice you didn't pour a vat of that hideous cologne on today, so thank you! It was a welcome relief to my senses!"

"You can joke all you want, but this car isn't going anywhere until I get my proper thanks for being your knight in shining armor," Klaus said, putting the car in park.

Slowly, Caroline turned in her seat to face him, their blue eyes finally meeting, his twinkling with enjoyment, hers steely with defiance. They were locked in a silent battle for minutes, neither of them saying a word, neither of them looking away until finally, with her teeth gritted and jaw clenched, Caroline said, "fine Klaus, you win thank you."

"For…?" he taunted, his mouth curling up into that signature grin.

She stared at him again, fury written all over her face, before letting out an exasperated gasp and saying, "for being my knight in shining armor."

Grinning, he shifted the car into drive and started to pull away, "It's really no problem sweetheart, what can I say, I can't help but save a damsel in distress."

"You are so full of yourself, you know that right?" she said whilst slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Klaus yelled, laughing while dodging her blows, "I wouldn't be so rude to the man who saved you from a life on the streets!"

"Oh my god! My car broke down Klaus it's not like I just broke out of jail or something!"

"How do I know that? You do have a pretty mean right hook…"

Caroline let out a small laugh, "yeah, well what can I say, you inspire me."

Klaus grinned as he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. Maybe it was just an illusion of the light but he could swear that he saw a glimpse of a smile on her face. He looked back at the road, grinning even more.

They sat in an enjoyable silence for a while longer, until the twangy voice of a certain country singer filled the car.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, __**trouble**_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, __**trouble**_

Caroline burst out laughing while Klaus hastily attempted to answer the blasted phone.

"Taylor Swift?" Caroline said through her hysterical laugher, "Taylor Swift is your ringtone?!"

"She has a lovely voice and she is a beautiful lyricist!" he replied defensively as he finally managed to answer the phone and shut off the song.

Caroline tried to stifle her laughter as Klaus began talking, but she stopped laughing all together once she heard what Klaus was saying.

"Look whatever you do, don't move okay, I'm on my way."

Klaus hung up the phone and immediately pulled a U-turn, heading back in the previous direction.

"Klaus what's going on?" Caroline quietly asked as she studied his expression. His eyes were no longer twinkling, and for the first time since she knew him that cocky smirk was no longer present on his face. In fact instead he looked very worried and a little scared. He didn't answer her question though, so she carefully asked another one, "Klaus is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, there's just something I need to take care of." he coldly replied, without looking at her.

Caroline turned forward in her seat and stared out the windshield. She didn't know what was going on but she had never seen Klaus this worried before. She didn't like seeing him like this. No matter how much he irritated her with his arrogant jokes and sexual innuendos, she would take that behavior over this any day of the week.

* * *

XXXXXX

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a hotel. Klaus hopped out of the car, and threw the keys at a valet. Unsure of what to do exactly Caroline got out too, and followed him inside. They walked up to the front desk where two men were working. Klaus leaned forward and whispered something in one of the men's ear. The man, seeming to understand, nodded his head and handed Klaus a key card. Klaus then turned away, grabbed Caroline's arm, and walked over to the elevator. They waited, his hand still on her arm, and then when the elevator came he hastily pulled her in after her, and pressed the button for the 15th floor.

They stood in silence as they passed each floor. Caroline was so confused her head hurt, but she recognized the seriousness of the situation so she didn't want to get in Klaus's way. When they finally got to their floor, Klaus stormed out of the elevator and walked over to a door. He put the key in the door, and burst his way into the room, Caroline timidly following.

The room was smoky, and Caroline recognized the smell of marijuana. There were bottles lying everywhere and there were a couple people passed out in the living room. Caroline gawked at them in shock and horror as Klaus just walked past them and entered the bedroom. Again, Caroline followed. She was totally shocked when she saw what was in the bedroom. There was a man with tattoos covering his body, snorting something on the bed, and next to him laid a young twenty something girl.

Immediately, Klaus sprang into action grabbing the guy by the shirt and punching him in the face repeatedly, Caroline screamed in shock, "Klaus what are you doing your gonna kill him!" She ran over and pulled Klaus off the coke head.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Caroline yelled

But again Klaus ignored her; instead his attention was now on the young girl lying on the bed, her skin pale. Caroline looked on with confusion as Klaus walked over to the girl, and put his hands on her face. His eyes were full of dread, and a sad acceptance, as if he wasn't surprised at all at what was going on, as if this wasn't the first time.

"Rebekah" he whispered in the girl's ear.

Slowly her eyes began to open, they were bloodshot and hazy, but she managed to look at Klaus.

"Klauss" she murmured, her throat dry and scratchy, "thank you for coming."

A small bittersweet smile graced Klaus's face, "anytime Beks, anytime."

Then he carefully picked her up, and nodding for Caroline to follow him, he walked out of the room. Caroline followed him out of the hotel room, and back into the elevator, where Klaus continued to hold the girl to his chest, like a mother bear. She expected him to press the lobby button when they got back in the elevator but instead he pressed the button for the top floor. Caroline just stood back and waited, as the elevator rose.

When they got to the top floor, Klaus walked out of the elevator and over to one of two doors on the floor, this time producing an actual key, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Looking around Caroline could see that this room was actually lived in by someone full time, there were clothes, and possessions strewn over some of the tables and countertops. Caroline watched as Klaus carried Rebekah into a bedroom and placed her on a bed, he got her a washcloth and put it on her forehead, as he tucked her into the covers.

"You gotta stop doing this, Rebekah; I can't go on without you too." Klaus whispered to her, just loud enough so that Caroline could hear. Caroline's heart broke a little as she watched. She couldn't help but focus on the fact that Klaus had said "too".

Finally, Klaus emerged from the room, and greeted a waiting Caroline in the living room. Their eyes met across the room, all the hostility from their earlier car ride was gone. Instead there was a strange new feeling of understanding that seemed to be passing between the two of them. Klaus walked over to the couch and sat down next to Caroline.

"Ermm that is my baby sister, Rebekah. She's… well she's not in a great place, ever since the death of our parents a few years back she's mixed herself up in the wrong crowd, you know drugs, alcohol, all that. I try to look after her the best I can and umm... I'm sorry I had to drag you here to see all this."

Caroline looked at Klaus, as he rubbed his eyes with his hands, he looked exhausted. She felt like she was really seeing him for the first time. It was like he was a different person. He had morphed from an arrogant asshole to a protective brother all in a couple of hours.

"You were really great in there with her." Caroline said truthfully

Klaus looked at Caroline clearly doubting her words.

"No I mean it," Caroline said grabbing his hand with hers, "you're a good brother, you're doing the best you can, and when she needs you you're there for her…that's all anyone can ask of you, Nik."

Klaus looked down at their intertwined hands, his eyes a little misty. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Klaus finally looked back up at Caroline, meeting her big blue eyes.

"You called me 'Nik'", he smiled down at her, and not one of his cocky smiles, a real honest to goodness smile.

Caroline felt a strange feeling in her stomach as he smiled at her like that, and a blush crept up on her cheeks. She knew she should probably look away right now, or let go of his hand, but she couldn't. It was like a magnetic pull was pulling her towards him.

"Yeah…I guess I did." she whispered, her eyes flicking from his eyes, down to his lips for a second, then back up.

"I like it", he whispered back, "it makes me feel…different." His eyes bore into hers, and then slowly started drifting down.

"Yeah…me too" Caroline said weakly

She didn't know what was happening but they were so close she could feel his breath on her face. And suddenly, without her even realizing it, they were leaning closer to each other. All pretense of looking into each other's eyes was given up; their sole focus was each other's lips. She was so close now, less than an inch from his face, her lips tingled in anticipation, she was gonna do it, she was gonna kiss him, and-

"Klaus!" Rebekah shouted from the other room.

They both froze in their spots. Her eyes came up to meet his, and she took a shaky break.

"I umm… I should go, I have to go" she said quickly getting up, she tried to let go of his hand but he help on.

"Caroline," he said standing up, "What was about-"

"I know" she said cutting him off, "look I'm sorry but I really have to go."

Dropping his hand she started to walk to the door, she opened it and was about to leave when she heard his voice behind her,

"Caroline"

She turned to look at him, his eyes a strange mixture of emotion she couldn't decode, but was sure hers mirrored.

"I really did want to be your knight in shining armor" he said quietly, she could hear the honesty in his voice.

A small smile crept up her face, "I know," she said, and then she turned around, and left.

* * *

XXXXXX

When she got home she closed the door behind her, and collapsed on the couch. What had just happened? Had she really almost kissed Klaus? And had she really wanted to? Subconsciously her hand went up to her lips.

"Care?" Tyler's voice came from their bedroom, as he walked out and saw her on the couch.

"Did you just get home?" he asked, groggy from his sleep.

"Yeah… sorry babe, shooting ran really late," she said getting up and walking over to him.

"Oh, okay," he said, easily accepting her excuse.

"Come on let's go to bed," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. She couldn't help but compare the way his hand felt in hers, to a certain someone else's. And she couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact she would rather be holding that someone else's right that second.

* * *

**AN: Wow. I know a lot of shit just went down lol. Okay you guys asked and I tried to provide! Extra long chapter (check), Klaus' perspective (check), drama (check)! Okay so we have started to get deeper into their relationship, and they are sort of starting to see behind each others skin. But let me know what you guys think about everything! Also, did you guys like the scene at the beginning? I've been trying to decide if I want to keep them in, and if so if that format was okay... so let me know! Okay I'll see you guys soon! R&R**

**P.S. Also sorry if there's a lot of grammar/spelling errors I didn't have time to thoroughly edit as I just wanted to get this out as quickly as possible! **


End file.
